Roswald Deep Fort
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 22 Party Size Limit: ? Description here... Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Rusted Great Gate Back to top Isolated Hall Back to top Severed Corridor Back to top Creature List Rusted Great Gate Back to top Isolated Hall Back to top Severed Corridor Back to top Dark Angel Statues Rusted Great Gate (Floor 1) Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Directly across from entrance. :Activate the statue first. Then, talk to the 3 rubble piles in the room. The rubble piles that require items to be removed must be actioned in the following order: SE (normal, normal, careful) SW (normal, careful). Once you have all 3 items, go action the grinder in NW corner (past the frogs) to receive the white powder. Take the white powder to the statue to activate it. :*'Enemies: 5x Rusty Slime (Goo type mobs)' :These goo type mobs poison you and reduce your physical damage; this is solo-able for a trap thief. With a lot of kiting, other classes can solo. '' '''Dark Angel Statue 2' :First you must activate statue 2, which is located by the entrance to the zone. :Directly past the first statue will be a teleporter. Take this teleporter (1) and then continue past the imps, up the right side and go past the first (3) teleporter and take the second (2) teleporter. Continue to run past the Noise (fly-type mobs) and take the next teleporter (6). This will place you next to 4 sets of ladders. Face the rez statue. Take the back left ladder up. Continue along the one path, that will lead you to the right, and then continue into a room where you will drop all the way down, and lead you to a slate. This slate will give you a one time use password for statue 2. :Go back to the room with the set of ladders, and head the direction directly opposite of the rez statue. Take a right at the first intersection, and continue to the back right corner of the following room to input the password at the slate. This will activate the statue at the entrance. :*'Enemies: 4x Fort Guard (giant lumberjack)' :Again, trap thieves can solo this. A fighter can solo this too, with decent kiting. They do not hit hard, but have lots of HP Dark Angel Statue 3 :Activate statue 3 by going up the ladder located to the front left side of the rez statue (directly opposite the previous ladder you went up) :After activating statue 3, return to the same code generator for a code. Take the first teleporter (1). Then take the first (not second) teleporter (3) on the normal way to the ladder room . Follow down the pathway to take the next teleporter (8). This will place you in a room with 3 frogs, and a place to input the code. Dont forget to get the button after killing the boss (jump over to the 3 Spriggans). :*'Enemies: 6x Fort Guard (giant lumberjack)' :Same as last statue, just more. Dark Angel Statue 4 :From the 4 ladders face rez point and take ladder in front right of you, follow path and talk to 4th statue. Go back to the code generator tablet and get your fourth statue code. Memorize it because its really really long.Go back to the ladder room where you originally found statue 3. take that path and below there will be a switch, press it. Now go back to the ladder room again and go to the southeast ladder (facing the statue). Now take the first teleporter (the one after 1st statue), go left after the two Imps, take the first teleporter and follow path to a tablet to input the fourth statue code. Head back to statue. :*'Enemies: 8x Fort Guard (giant lumberjack)' :Just like the 2 and 3 statue, its full of Lumberjacks x8. Trap thief soloable, and other classes can solo with a lot of kiteing. Dark Angel Statue 5 :Statue is opposite the 1st one, talk to it. Go back to statue 4 and press button after it. :*'Enemies: 1x Fort Officer and 4x Fort Garrison' :Some hint here. Back to top Isolated Hall (Floor 2) Dark Angel Statue 1 (6) :Follow path and turn in the corridor with frogs to reach this stature. It asks for the reset code: "To calculate the reset code, the two hands of those that control time must first rise together. From their overlapping resting place, pass 18 hours and multiply the numbers of the small and large hands." :12 o´clock plus 18 hours equals 6 o´clock. 6 multiplied by 12 equals 72 :*'Enemies: 10x Cracking Imp' :This should be easily soloable for many classes 'Dark Angel Statue 2 (7)' :Use Teleport Machine in the new accessible area. Now you are in a room with a "Teleport Location Changer Bronze" switch. Ignore it for now and take next Teleport Machine. You got to a large water area, go straight ahead to reach the stature. Needs 10 Demon Toad Oil (dropped by Demon Bullfrog) to activate. :*'Enemies: Lost Troop' :Fight description... 'Dark Angel Statue 3 (8)' :Materials needed for this Mission: 3 silver coins (can be created through 3x5 bronze coins) and additionally 10 more bronze coins for the "raccoon switch". If you already have enough bronze coins left, you can exchange another 5 silver coins (25 bronze) for the following statue. The "Teleport Location Changer Bronze" switch has to be used now.. switch it into raccoon (10 bronze coins needed), this will change the teleporter warping destinations. Warp to the mouse/frog area und go to 2nd statue. In the new area behind the statue you will find a teleporter beneath 3 plants. It will warp you to a new area, where you find an npc, who will give you a sidequest mission and the bronze -> silver converter. 5 bronze coins will convert into 1 silver coin. You need 3 silver coins for the 3rd statue (for the following statue you need 1 gold coin, made from 5 silver coins at another converter - only if you have it right now). After you have the silver coins, go to 3rd statue (a few steps north from mouse 5-spot), talk to it and afterwards use machine beside it, it will ask for the 3 silver coins and activate statue. :*'Enemies: 12x Lost Troop Junior' :Fight itself is soloable very easy for trappers and also a good farming spot. 'Dark Angel Statue 4 (9)' :Text :*'Enemies: 5x Fort Guard' :(Was this the regeneration boss?) Yes it is. Back to top Severed Corridor (Floor 3) Dark Angel Statue 1 (10) :Not sure if you have to activate Statue. But you have to collect 30 Colorless Lump (dropped by Kobold Fighter and Gargoyle Fighter), than offer each 15 Lump´s at the Light of Alignment (Chaotic) I8 and Light of Alignment (Lawful) H8 to get 5 Blue Ashe and 5 Deep Purple Ash. Now go to the Spring of Alignment (Lawful) F7 and offer the 5 Blue Ashe to get Blue Spring Water. Do the same for the Deep Purple Spring Water (go to the Spring of Alignment (Chaotic) E8and offer Deep Purple Ash). First put Deep Purple Spring Water into the vessel, than put Blue Spring Water into the vessel at the Statue of a knight J8near the entrance to Severed Corridor. :*'Enemies: 5x Inoverche Marauder (Assassins)' Dark Angel Statue 2 (11) :To progress passed the second statue on this floor you must first touch the statue and read through the text. To unlock the statue you have to visit 3 plaques that will give you a brief question/statement and then offer you 3 choices. You must visit the statues in the correct order and click the the correct answer in order to move forward. The plaques will not tell you if you clicked an incorrect answer until you visit the statue again and in the case of an incorrect answer it will damage you. :There are three rooms with the plaques, the first room contains the Statue and 2 monks. The next room is passed the Kobolds on the right has a single Monk Spawn. The last room is passed the Mangler mobs to the left and down a short hall. Visit the room with the single Monk spawn first, followed by the room passed the Manglers, and back to the Statue room. The answers to the questions are below. : :*'Enemies: 5x Inoverche Spawn (Assassins with guns)' Dark Angel Statue 3 (12) :Objective is to setup a pressure machine to a given value : :First speak to the ingeener who's going to give you 10 oil and will give you the pressure needed in the machine. :Then go to the pressure machine : It's gonna tell you what is the actual pressure. You have to regulate the pressure, going from the initial number to the targeted number (given by ingeneer) :Here is the value of differents options : :Significantly increase > +8 Normal raise > +5 :Raise a little > +2 :Lower > - 4 :Slightly lower > -1 :You should be able to do it with the 10 Oil given. If you fail, a vendor is available on the first area of the 3rd roswald floor. :*'Enemies: 5x Inoverche Doomslyer (Mages)' Dark Angel Statue 4 (13) :Text :*'Enemies: 5x Final Boss' Back to top Maps Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips Back to top